The purpose of the present invention is to provide a floatable pool cover which is easy and simple to remove and replace.
Numerous types of pool covers are provided to keep the pool water clean, as well as to prevent evaporation and loss of heat. Some of these covers are in the form of heavy plastic sheets stretched across the pool and overlapping the edges with water bags, weights or sand bags holding the cover in place. Obviously, such an arrangement is difficult and time-consuming to put in place and equally as difficult to remove.
Another type of cover is comprised of a plastic sheet having a cellular composition which will simply float on top of the water. A disadvantage of this type of cover is that it is difficult to put in place. Usually, it requires two persons to install with one at each corner dragging the sheet material along either side of the pool, stretching it out. To remove it, it again requires two people to fold it up as it is removed.
Still another type of cover, provides a floatable member around the entire peripheral edge of the cover. Obviously, if the floatable member is not soft and easily crushed or folded, this type of cover would be almost impossible to remove. Again, it requires more than one person to fold the cover up for removal or stretch it out for placement on top of the surface of the pool, and could not be rolled up on reel.